The stylus utilized for portable processing systems such as a Pocket PC, Palm PC, tablet PCs, and for other computer drawing tablets needs to be very small and compact so that it will work with the form factor of such units, which are typically also compact and therefore require small, often miniaturized accessories.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical personal digital assistant (PDA) 10 and a stylus 12. As shown, the stylus 12 fits within a hole 14 in the body of the PDA 10 when it is not being used. FIG. 2 illustrates a typical computerized drawing tablet 110 and the accompanying stylus 112 with a recessed area 114 in the drawing tablet body wherein the stylus 112 is to be placed when it is not being used. The stylus typically included with such portable processing systems and computer drawing tablets is often too small and slender to be held comfortably in the hand for a long period of time. Utilizing such a small and slender stylus can cause the hand to cramp up or result in other discomforts and medical conditions such as aggravating the pain for a person with carpal tunnel syndrome.
There have been studies that show most people use four to five times more force than they need to perform most tasks involving the hands. Using a bigger diameter stylus will help reduce the force needed to grip the stylus adequately but will take up too much space in a device. This invention is a solution to solve this dilemma.
Some people utilize such styluses for only a brief period of time, but as the hardware and software for handheld computers and tablet PCs becomes more complex, and it is possible to perform a greater diversity of more complicated functions with them, people are using such small styluses for longer and longer periods of time. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for a stylus which fits more comfortably in the hand and reduces health problems such as those described above, including cramping, and yet which at the same time preserves the small form factor needed to comply with the compact design/form factor of portable processing systems such as PDAs, tablet PCs and computer drawing tablets. The present invention addresses such a need.